poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad
Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Live-Action series by BrerJake90. Plot High school student Sam Collins is the head of a band (Team Samurai). During a recording session, Sam is zapped by a power surge and disappears, only to reappear seconds later with a strange device attached to his wrist (which is at the time unremovable). Later, after his friends Amp, Sydney, and Tanker leave, one of his video game programs dubbed, Servo, is subject to a power surge and zaps Sam again. This time, the zap pulls him into the digital world and turns him into his creation. As Servo, he roams the digital world and fights monsters called Mega Viruses. Meanwhile Malcolm Frink, another student from Sam's school, is designing monsters on his home computer when Kilokahn (an escaped military Artificial Intelligence presumed dead in the power surge) along with The Bowser Family, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket visits Malcolm via computer screen. Kilokahn and the villains strike a Faustian deal with Malcolm and turns his digital monster into a Mega Virus Monster who is not only capable of corrupting electronics, but is also capable of affecting the real world. Sam (now as Servo) must enter the digital world and stop Malcolm's and Kilokahn's Mega Viruses and the villains. Sometimes, when Servo was unable to handle a virus and a villain by himself, he would call on the help of his friends (along with Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Robin Hood, and their friends) using his Arsenal Programs. The Arsenal Programs could fight the viruses solo, transform (with the help of other Programs) and attach to Servo as armor. Since Team Samurai consisted of only 3 people at any one time (excluding Sam), only 3 vehicles were available at any one time. When Servo linked up with these Programs as armor, he changed his name to either Phormo or Synchro (when he combined with Drago or Xenon, respectively). List of Episodes #'To Protect and Servo' - Sam Collins discovers the world of Syberspace and becomes Servo, fighter for justice. #'Samurize' - Malcolm creates the Blink virus and sends it into the police files in order to cause a false arrest. #'Samurize Guys' - Sam and his rock band, Team Samurai, are to perform at a concert at North Valley High School that night, but Malcolm has other ideas. He creates the Trembulor virus to create an impenetrable barrier around Sam's house. #'Amp Loves You, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!' - Amp falls in love with Ms. Tilden, a substitute teacher. After mistaking an utterly hideous old woman to be the object of their friend's affections, Sam, Sydney, and Tanker come up with a plan to make him forget about his crush. #'An Un-Helping Hand' - After Sydney earns a 'B' on her report card, this is the least of her worries because a Mega-Virus has taken over her wristwatch. It causes her hand to go on a petty crime spree. #'His Master's Voice' - The Skorn virus is created after Malcolm's voice is made fun of on a keyboard synthesizer. This virus has a mind of its own and sends it into the synthesizer effectively switching Syd and Tanker's voices! #'Some Like it Scalding' - Sam decides to have a slumber party at North Valley High School as the school's fundraiser. However, Malcolm sends the fire virus, Plexton, into the school's thermostat. With the party literally boiling over in the intense heat, can Servo save the day? #'Mal-Kahn-Tent' - Kilokahn decides to experience life in the real world by taking over Malcolm's body. He then sticks Malcolm inside of a mega-virus monster. Sam and the others notice that it really is Kilokahn inside Malcolm's body, and it is up to Servo to save Malcolm. #'The Cold Shoulder' - Malcolm creates Gramm, sister to the fire virus, Plexton and sends it into Sam's air conditioner to turn people cold and against one another. Servo must destroy Gramm in order to break the spell and in the process, fend off the reserve virus, which is none other than Plexton. #'Que Sera Servo' - A fortune-telling game is infected by a virus and it causes everyone's personalities to completely reverse. From this spell, Sam becomes a wimp, Tanker becomes a nerd, Amp becomes intelligent, and Sydney becomes extroverted. #'A Break in the Food Chain' - Malcolm creates the Hock mega-virus monster and sends him into the food factories for the purpose of stopping shipments of food to the world that needs it. #'Ashes to Ashes Disk to Disk' - The Troid virus which has been sent into Jennifer's pom-poms, random victims are stored on Floppy Disks. Sam is the only person he knows that is left, and must find a way to bring the people back. #'Lights, Camera, Action' - Sam learns just how dependent he is on his friends when he's sucked into a video camera and nearly goes insane from the prolonged enforced solitude. #'Sweet and Sour Kilokahn' - Sydney installs a children's computer program and is able to use it on Kilokahn, turning him from evil to good. When Malcolm discovers the good Kilokahn, he is infuriated but attempts to take on life as a good-natured fellow, only to fail miserably. #'To Sleep, Perchance to Scream' - After Sam has a strange nightmare, Kilokahn seizes this opportunity to send a virus into Sam's alarm clock which gives Sam continuous nightmares. How will Sam ever wake up to actually defeat the virus? #'Out of Sight, Out of Time' - In order to make Sam miss a date with Jennifer, Malcolm creates a Mega-Virus that will render time meaningless around the world, messing clocks all over the world. #'Money for Nothin' & Bits for Free' - Malcolm taps into bank accounts across the country, making him incredibly rich while everyone else struggles to pay for necessities. He uses his money to bribe his schoolmates into doing embarrassing things. When his little sister, Elizabeth, gets into a car accident and needs surgery, Sam must take action. #'Water You Doing?' - After Malcolm's dramatic reading of Coleridge's The Rime of the Ancient Mariner is shunned at the school talent show, Malcolm enacts thematic revenge in turning all the water in the city into hydrochloric acid. Also, Tanker learns the danger of bingeing on dill pickles, and suffers from severe stomach pain, and learns where his limits lie. #'Just Brown & Servo' - Desperate to prove to Jennifer that he's romantic, Sam plans a romantic dinner for the two of them. However, when he lets Tanker, Sydney, Amp, and Mrs. Starkey help him out, Malcolm overhears this and sends a Mega-Virus Monster into Mrs. Starkey's egg-timer to make her go insane. #'My Virus Ate My Homework' - Sam's report for school is destroyed by Elizabeth, and Sam feels he's about to face impending doom at school because of this. But that is the least of his worries when Kilokahn, against Malcolm's wishes, releases a mega-virus monster to sound off an alarm system which will apparently trigger warheads throughout the globe. #'Hello Darkness, My Old Friend' - Amp is attempting to get in shape for a competition, and Malcolm creates a virus that attempts to knock out all the electricity in the world. #'Born With a Jealous Mind' - Sydney wins a date with superstar Chad Williams, leaving Tanker very jealous. Sam tries to convince him not to be jealous. Meanwhile, Malcolm attempts revenge at the people of Japan, where his new hard drive came. It ate his disk and severely messed up his hand. He sends out a smog virus to harm the people. #'Cheater, Cheater, Megabyte Eater' - Malcolm creates a Stupid Virus in order to tamper with the national test scores at high school, and Principal Pratchert accuses Amp of tampering with the scores. #'Romeo & Joule-watt' - Tanker & Jennifer are cast as Romeo and Juliet in the school play, much to Sam's and Sydney's dismay. Malcolm revamps the Chronic virus and sends him into the school's stage lights. #'Rock n' Roll Virucide' - A Rock n' Roll Virus is created to turn Mrs. Starkey into a heavy Rock n' Roll maniac. #'Stiff as a Motherboard' - Malcolm creates the Manfu virus and sends it into the school's water fountain, causing whoever touches it to become stiff and unable to move or speak. Unfortunately, that victim is Sam. How will he be able to fight if he can't move? It's up to his friends to help him out on that. #'Pride Goeth Before a Brawl' - Kilokahn no longer wants Malcolm's help in making viruses, so he turns to the first computer user he can find, which is Sydney. He gets her to create her own virus for Servo to fight. After a bit of confusion, it seemed as if the virus would not cause any harm after all, that is until Malcolm turns the virus completely evil. Sydney, feeling responsible, aids Servo in defeating the virus by piloting the Drago system in order to create Phormo. #'Starkey in Syberspace' - Sam disguises himself as a girl in order to break into Sydney's club at school, but then is discovered by Mrs. Starkey. After Sam runs out, Starkey snoops around on Sydney's laptop and is accidentally sucked into Syberspace, inside one of the Sybersquad's vehicles! #'Hair I Stand, Head in Hand' - Malcolm revamps the Plexton virus and sends it into Sam's blow-dryer. After water is dumped on his head, Sam is forced to use the dryer, only to have it turn his hair into a whole messy field of static electricity. #'Portrait of Artist as a Young Virus' - Malcolm creates a virus with the intent of altering the high school students' new schedules to schedules with undesirable classes, as well as putting him in all the same classes as Jennifer. #'The Taunt Heard Round the World' - Kilokahn sends out a global taunt via television to Servo to fight against the revamped Hock virus, now the Hockinator, or else all television stations around the world would be shut down permanently. #'Tanks for the Memories' - A virus is sent into Tanker's walkman and headphones, while Tanker is using them, causing him to go insane and make obscure quotes, thus distracting him from normal life and the danger in Syberspace. #'Love Me Don't' - Malcolm sends a virus into a music box, hoping that when Jennifer opens it, she would fall in love with the first person she'd see – Malcolm. Sam is very angry when he feels that Jennifer is hoping to dump him for Malcolm. Unfortunately for Malcolm, however, it's not Jennifer who opens the box - it's Mrs. Starkey. A reluctant Sam must destroy the virus in order to break the horrid love spell. #'Syberteria Combat' - Malcolm resurrects the Manfu virus to create a barrier around the high school, which imprisons the gang, who is staying after school. Tensions fly for the gang as the time goes stuck together and they begin verbally attacking one another. #'Over the River & Through the Grid' - Thanksgiving. Malcolm sends a virus monster into Mrs. Starkey's apartment, causing all of her electrical equipment to malfunction and ruining her Thanksgiving plans. The gang tries to cheer her up. #'Do Not Reboot 'Til Christmas' - It's Christmas time and everyone but Malcolm are into the holiday spirit, preparing for the charity toy drive. Malcolm decides to take his rage out on them by sending a 'special' virus into the battery powered toys and sets it to explode at midnight. #'Kilokahn Is Coming to Town' - After the destruction of their virus, Malcolm and Kilokhan track Servo's home data stack to within a 6-mile radius of Malcolm's computer. Knowing he's close, Kilokhan sends Malcolm out to set up the town with Christmas lights to give Kilokhan the power to pin-point their enemy. When he finds and erases the minds of Tanker, Sid and Amp, he turns against Malcolm. Now determined to help save Christmas and the world, Servo goes on one last mission to destroy Kilokhan, but when he destroys the Samurai vehicles, Malcolm and Jennifer watch and hope that Servo can save the day once again. #'Hide and Servo' - A power surge is created in syberspace, and when Sam uses the computer to investigate, he, as Servo, is thrust through syberspace in a rapid, endless, and uncontrollable flight. Throughout the day, Sydney keeps hearing his calls for help everywhere she is, though Tanker and Amp don't believe her at first. Until that is, they hear it too and investigate. If Servo is to escape, Plexton awaits him. #'Little Ditch, Big Glitch' - With the help of a television screen, Kilokahn sets out to put everyone in North Valley High School under his power. Can Team Samurai, who are stuck in detention, put a stop to this? #'Hasta la Virus, Baby' - Amp is supposedly in trouble and gone from school, and the gang and Yolanda and Jennifer recall past experiences with Amp. It's revealed that Amp is back in outer space and later, the gang witnesses the arrival of surfer Lucky London, who would become the newest member of Team Samurai. #'Give 'Til It Megahertz' - Malcolm resurrects the Kord virus and uses him to turn people into a bunch of overly generous people, including the gang of Team Samurai. #'The President's a Frink!' - Malcolm uses the Skorn virus in order to win the student body presidential election over Yolanda Pratchert. #'Beep My, Beep My Baby' - A virus is sent into Jennifer's pager, which causes Jennifer to dislike Sam and love Malcolm. #'Forget You!' - A virus is created that causes everyone affected to forget everything - even who they are. #'Loose Lips Sink Microchips' - Malcolm resurrects Skorn and sends him into Sam's radio show at school, causing embarrassing secrets to be revealed about people, including Sydney and Tanker's secrets. Sam must face Skorn and stop him once more in order to stop the leak at the station! #'It's Magic' - Lucky decides to incorporate the concept of Sam disappearing into syberspace behind a curtain)as a part of his magic act at school. Unfortunately, after the first part of the trick works, the second part doesn't, since Sam, as Servo, is stuck fighting the Chronic virus again. #'Pratchert's Radical Departure' - Malcolm decides to use a virus in order to mentally bring Principal Pratchert back to his hippie days, much to Lucky's pleasure. #'Foreign Languages' - A virus is created for the purpose that, whenever Servo is fighting him, no one will be able to hear Servo's calls for help if he gets into a jam. #'Truant False' - When Hock is sent into the school computer in order to tamper with the summer school program files, the school sends an anti-virus system to destroy him. Then Kilokahn alters the anti-virus to look like Manfu - and turn him evil - to get Servo to try to destroy it, not knowing what consequences would lie in wait should the anti-virus be destroyed....it could mean summer school forever! #'Lucky's Unlucky Adventure' - Lucky has his eye on a new surf board, but is short on cash. Sydney and Mrs. Starkey give him a chance at the lunch cash register. Malcolm sends a virus into the register so it'll look like it's short on cash and making everyone believe that Lucky stole it. #'What Rad Universe' - A power surge in syberspace sends Sam into an alternate universe, where everyone he knows is different than from the universe he knows: Yolanda creates viruses for Kilokahn, and Malcolm is a good-spirited guy who likes to help people. Sam must destroy the Hockinator virus in the alternate universe and find a way back home before it's too late. #'Syber-Dunk' - Sam, Tanker and Lucky try to get basketball superstar High Jump to come to their school before a big game tonight by telling him there is a charity event. When High Jump finds out that it is all a scam, everyone can't leave the school because of the Krono virus which created a barrier around the school. Because of this he will likely miss the game, unless the Syber Squad and the help of High Jump, can defeat the virus in order to send High Jump on his way. #'Take a Hike' - While Sam is home spending time with Jennifer, Sydney, Tanker, Lucky and Yolanda are taking a camping trip out in nature. Malcolm then creates a virus that will sink all the electricity in the world. When the virus strikes, the gang finds themselves in a real dilemma because Sam is not present. Therefore, it's up to Tanker, in the unlikely role of Servo, to save the day. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Robin Hood, Little John, Jeremy the Crow, Bowser Koopa, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Rothbart, Team Rocket, and The Grand Duke of Owls guest star in this show. *Bowser Koopa, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, Rothbart, Team Rocket, and The Grand Duke of Owls will work for Kilokahn. *Christopher Robin will guest star in the seasonal episodes of the show. *''The Lion King'', The Swan Princess, and Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad ''were released in 1994. *Both ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad aired on ABC Saturday mornings. Category:TV series Category:Live-action/animated TV series